


Dreams of Despair

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, There's no spoilers or anything just sadness..., This takes place sometime after DRAE, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Touko and Komaru share the same nightmare. As everyone knows, nightmares never end well...





	

Running…

That was all she could do right now… She knew that trying to fight her would be useless especially in this state so running was the only option Komaru had. Komaru knew she would have to stop to regain her energy but that was out of the question with her dead on Komaru’s tail.

Komaru turned a corner into what she thought was another street to lose the one chasing her, but her luck came short and ended up coming across an alleyway, a dead end.

“Shit..” Komaru quietly spoke, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the large building blocking her from any means of moving forward. 

“Oh where are you, my dear Dekomaru?” The manic voice echoed, her cackling pounding through Komaru’s ears.

‘I need to hide somewhere’ Komaru thought to herself, her eyes darting around for any safety. Her eyes finally locked onto an old dumpster. ‘I’ll just have to hide behind there’ Komaru ran and quickly crouched behind the dumpster, looking from behind it for any sign for the one hunting her down.

*Snip, snip, snip*

Komaru’s face suddenly fell upon hearing the familiar sound of snipping scissors. Quickly ducking back behind the dumpster, Komaru covered her mouth with her hands, hoping to stop her whimpering from being heard. 

The sound of slow moving feet and scissors gliding across one another grew closer. The tears Komaru held back before were now streaming down her face, now knowing that her life will meet its end at the hands of her lover.

The sound of footsteps and metal suddenly stopped. Komaru’s body froze, only managing to move her head. She slowly turned her head to the side, not daring to look up at the figure that stood near her.

“Now where did you go off to my sweetheart? I could’ve sworn I heard you come down this way…” The voice loudly spoke, the sound of scissors snipping following her words. Komaru’s entire body froze, keeping her eyes on the shadow that stretched throughout the alleyway.

“I guess I will have to look elsewhere” The voice said, sounding somewhat thoughtful. The sound of footsteps entered Komaru’s ears once more, thankfully for her, moving further and further away from her hiding spot. 

With the sound of footsteps nowhere to be heard, Komaru slowly moved from out behind the dumpster, wiping the stray tears from her red, puffy eyes.

Komaru sighed. “That was a clo-” Komaru’s voice stopped working, her body completely paralysed from the two pairs of scissors that danced along her neck.

“Found you” The sound of a female voice sang from behind Komaru. Komaru could feel the red eyes of scissor wielding serial killer stare deeply at her. Though not looking at her, Komaru could see that wide smile she always bared, her long tongue hanging out of it.

"H-How-" Komaru managed to whimper before being cut off.

"You should know by now that I'm full of surprises, Dekomaru" 

With scissors still in hand, one arm wrapped around Komaru’s waist, pulling Komaru closer to her. The other arm moved along Komaru’s frame, moving upwards towards her neck. The hand lifted Komaru’s chin up. Komaru began to feel light kisses being placed on her neck. 

“You shouldn’t have ran from me” The voice spoke between each kiss she placed on Komaru’s neck. 

“Do you know why you shouldn’t have ran from me?” She asked Komaru, fully aware that she knew Komaru wouldn’t be able to answer her question. 

“It’s because it makes me want to kill you even more” Komaru felt a tongue slide across her neck, before feeling light kisses on her neck once more. Komaru gulped from fear. The one stood behind her stopped kissing and grinned. 

The arm wrapped around Komaru’s waist moved and began to trail her scissors across Komaru’s stomach. Komaru suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cried out, blood spilling from her mouth. The hand that held her head up was now gone. Komaru began shaking and slowly looked down to see blood seeping through her shirt. The blood covered hand that gripped onto the scissors in Komaru began to drag over her body, causing the girl in front of her to cry out louder than before. 

“Oops, my hand slipped” She said, insanity rang within each word she spoke. 

“And now…” The other hand holding the second pair of scissors hovered over Komaru’s chest.

“I go…” The scissors pointed directly towards Komaru’s chest, the sharp end of her blade touching Komaru. 

“Snip” A large gash quickly appeared on Komaru’s chest. Komaru cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

“Snip” A second gash appeared, further down Komaru’s body than before. 

“Snip” Komaru felt the scissors plunge into her chest.

“T-Touko…” Komaru managed to whisper, as her lover’s hand let go of the scissors impaled in her, feeling her life slowly escape from her.

“Not Touko…” The voice spoke. “Miss Morose is no more. The one you’re speaking to is Genocider Syo.” Syo cackled. Reaching down to the small pouch she kept around her right thigh, Syo pulled out three more pairs of scissors.

Komaru suddenly found her near lifeless body pinned up on the wall. Syo stretched Komaru’s arm out to the side and drove one pair of scissors into her wrist. With little energy she had, Komaru cried in pain. Repeating what she did to the other arm, Syo stretched Komaru’s other arm out to the side and drove the second pair of scissors into Komaru’s other wrist. Komaru’s head slumped downwards, her eyes drooping, managing to catch a glimpse of what Syo was carving into her thigh before her life left her for good.

‘Komaru Naegi’ The name on the thigh read.

Syo looked at the Komaru’s body and smiled. Raising Komaru’s head, the girl kissed the lips of her lifeless lover.

“I love you Komaru Naegi” Syo spoke softly, letting go of Komaru’s head and letting it slump again.

Out of old habit, Syo dipped her finger in the blood that pooled around her feet and began writing her signature message next to the corpse of her now dead lover.

‘Bloodlust’ The bloody message read. Syo slowly backed away from the wall, looking at what was there before her, smirking at her work.

Syo looked at the third pair of scissors she pulled out from before and smiled once more. Syo raised the scissors over her chest and looked at Komaru.

“I’ll see you soon” Syo whispered, driving the scissors into her heart. Syo fell to the pavement, keeping her eyes on Komaru’s body. She felt herself change from her murderous personality to her normal self, Touko taking control once more. Touko continued to look at Komaru. Her eyes finally closed and her breathing stopped, letting herself fall into a slumber she would never awake from.

\------

Touko quickly awoke from her nightmare, her heart pounding, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

‘It was only a dream’ She thought to herself, managing to quickly calm herself.

Upon hearing a whimper, Touko looked down to see Komaru crying in her sleep, her arms wrapped around Touko.

“K-Komaru” Touko whispered, placing both hands on both sides of Komaru’s face, wiping the tears and instantly awaking the girl that laid next to her from her nightmare.

“Touko!” Komaru cried out, wrapping her arms tighter around the writer, burying her face into the crook of Touko’s neck.

“Shhh now, its okay Komaru” Touko softly spoke. “I’ve got you” Touko began to stroke Komaru’s short brown hair in hopes of calming the girl down.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Touko asked. The crying girl shook her head side to side, not wanting to remember the nightmare that happened. 

“T-Touko” Komaru whimpered.

“Yes Komaru?” Touko looked back down at Komaru.

“P-Promise me that y-you’ll never hurt me” Komaru looked at Touko, hiccuping between each word she spoke, tears still falling from her puffy eyes.

Touko pulled her closer, placing her head on top of Komaru’s. 

“I promise” Touko spoke, tears beginning to fall down her face once more

“T-Thank you” Komaru quietly whispered, a small smile forming on her face, burying her face into the crook of Touko’s neck once more. Touko smiled as well, burying her face into Komaru’s hair.

Both girls soon fell back into slumber that they would awake from in the morning, holding onto one another in protection from the nightmare that plagued their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> You all maybe thinking 'Ninten, why did you write this?' well my friends my brain hates me and thought 'Hey why don't you write a really sad thing of where Syo kills Komaru and it turns out to be a dream?' and I then I picked up my pen and wrote this. I know I didn't state that Touko and Komaru have the same nightmare in the story but I was tired when I wrote this...


End file.
